Songfic, Terri Clark - Empty
by Psyfire
Summary: my first songfic.. How Vegeta finnaly came to accept his love for his family


I hope you like it, it's been years and years since I wrote any fanfiction, and this is my first songfic.. so be honest and let me know of any spelling or grammar mistakes. :)

Empty

(Terri Clark/Gary Burr)  


He had to admit to himself, he had wanted her the minute he saw her. He had never seen anything so beautiful. His pride had stopped him, such feelings were a weakness and he needed to be strong. He had to defeat the evil creature who had held him for so long. But in the end he had failed, he had died only to be brought back to life on earth. He hated himself for it, for his weakness, and swore nothing would come between him and his destiny.

  
  
Maybe it's been a little to long  
Holding it in, trying to be strong  
Funny the things we bottle up  
Come streaming out when you feel enough

The night was quiet, he had been living at capsule corp. for over a year now. He kept thinking about the strange boy who had told them of the approaching danger, the androids. He couldn't shake the feeling that somehow the boy was connected to him. He let out a sigh and leaned back against the gravity machine, watching the stars above him. He thought back to that day, he had been shocked to see her arrive, daring fate just to see the monster that was coming to destroy them all. He could feel her strong will, if she was going to die, she would stand before it and know it's face. She had amazed him in that moment, and perhaps that was the moment he fell for her.

Those thoughts were soon forgotten as Frieza and his father landed and were defeated by the strange boy. Again he felt the pain of not being strong enough and again he vowed to reach his desteny, his birthright at all costs. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get his mind to forget her. He wanted to leave, be free of her, but he couldn't. She had hold of him, even though she didn't know it.

There is a trust the cautious will lack  
Now that we've touched there's no holding back  
I want to call out for love 'til I can't breath  
I want to stare at the truth 'til I can't see  
I want to pour out my soul 'til I'm empty  
Empty

She had come out to tell him that dinner was ready, but she found she couldn't speak. He was sitting there, looking up at the stars, and the expression on his face looked so soft. She walked up to him silently, mesmerized. Without thinking, she reached out and touched his cheek. She had always thought his skin would feel like stone, that there couldn't be anything soft about the man in front of her. She was wrong, his cheek was warm and smooth. He looked up, into her eyes and they stood there, silently. The wind moved across the grass, breaking the spell. She pulled her hand back, as if he was going to burn her. In that moment, she realized she had fallen for him, the dark prince who had tried to destroy her world. He could see the pain and fear in her eyes. Not a of fear of danger or threat, but of rejection, his rejection of her, and a part of him he thought was long dead, burst to life in that instance. Before he could stop himself, she was in his arms, and he was kissing her. He kissed her with a passion that threatened to engulf them both. He needed her so badly and she needed him. He felt it, and he surrendered to the fire. They had made love that night, never speaking a word, until the sky lightened with the dawn.

  
When only flesh and bone remain  
I'll hold you close, then start again  
Feeling nothing but a sweet release  
When the ghosts are gone from inside of me

They fell asleep in each other arms, their hearts beating together. For the first time he had no nightmares. A part of him had always kept Freeza alive, tormenting him every night when he closed his eyes. She had defeated him, Freeza had no power strong enough to defeat the love she had given him. His dreams were filled of only her. He woke before she did, and he spend the hours watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and content in his arms. He felt a deep sadness, that he would never be good enough for her, never be able to tell her everything he felt in his heart. She was the strong one, he realized that, and to protect her he would challenge the gods themselves. He had silently left her, and he knew she would hate him for it. He wondered if she could ever understand, he had to go, he had to become stronger, he had to protect her.

He headed for space, hoping the cold lifeless void would somehow freeze his heart, but the demons were gone. The darkness that use to fill him had been torn away buy one gentle woman. If he could not forget her, then he would fight for her, it was all he knew how to do.

  
I've tried to fight it but what can I do  
There's something deeper that surrenders to you  
I want to call out for love 'til I can't breath  
I want to stare at the truth 'til I can't see  
I want to pour out my soul 'till I'm empty  
Empty

He had been on the planet for what seemed like forever. The meteors had come without warning, leaving him to fight for his life, his ship, his only way home. He fought with everything he had, and it wasn't enough. The large meteor was descending, ready to take his life. At that moment, he gave up, nothing mattered any more, he didn't care if he died on that lifeless heap of a world. Then suddenly an image flashed in his mind. Her lifeless body appeared before him, battered and broken, he wasn't there to save her. His heart broke open in that instant, he had to survive, he had to save her, nothing else mattered. His passion took on a life of it's own, it burned around him, fueled his anger until all that was left was power. He had become a super sayian, he had found the secret that had allowed Kakkarot to transform, the key to the unending strength, love.

A part of him wanted to tell the world, that she was the reason, the spark that had turned the dark man into the golden warrior. He knew he could never do that, not just for his pride, but for fear someone would use her to get to him. If they knew how much he loved her, they would take her away from him. Everything he had ever cared about had been taken from him, and he would die before he lost her. So he wore the mask, hid his desire and passion, used it to fight for her and her world. When the android Dr. Gero had blasted her plane, his anger had almost taken over completely. He knew the boy would save them, that was the only reason he didn't go to her. He had told the boy he didn't care, he had lied, she was everything. For that reason alone he could not show weakness, the androids would use that knowledge, and he could not afford to give them any advantage.

  
When I touch you, when I hear you  
How can I doubt when every time I'm near you  
I want to call out for love 'til I can't breath  
I want to stare at the truth 'til I can't see  
I want to pour out my soul 'til i'm empty

Empty  
Empty

The fight was over, Cell was destroyed and Kakkarot gone. He felt defeated, not only in battle but in spirit. Kakkarot had sacrificed himself for everything he loved. He had told himself such feelings were a weakness, made every excuse not to show them. In the end it had cost him more then he thought possible. Kakkarot was gone, he'd never be able to fight him. His son had died, and he had been powerless to stop it. He was left with nothing, a warrior with no purpose. Suddenly he remembered that moment, when he saw his son laying there dying. He had been right, there was still time to change things. His pride be damned. His son had sacrificed everything to save a world that wasn't even his. He had proven his strength, not by his actions but by his heart. He realized now that his Son had been infinitely stronger then himself because of that one fact, he showed love. He had grown up in a hellish world and yet it could not break him, could not stop him from loving, that had been a strength that Vegeta had never possessed. His son, his only son, living a life much like he had. Darkness and death everywhere, and yet his son's spirit had not broken. So he took the strength of his son and made it his own, used it to banished the darkness that had laid in his soul for ages. All the doubt and fear that had kept him away from them would be defeated, and with them, he would finally obtain that which he had spent his whole life trying to obtain. With their love, he would become the strongest in the universe.


End file.
